The present invention relates to a modular large wall element for interior design, wherein the wall element is suitable for displaying information at the same time.
Such devices are generally known in the form of partition or exhibition walls and also for flexible advertising purposes and comprise as the essential component a large wall panel, the outer face of which on the user side is configured decoratively in the intended manner, for example by applying designs in the form of logos, pictures, text or the like.
However, such known wall elements have the disadvantage firstly that they are inflexible in terms of their configuration; typically, by (manually) applying the design, the optically effective configuration is permanently fixed and can then be changed only with difficulty. Particularly for audiovisual presentations, such wall elements are not suitable in practice. Although a use as a projection wall for video projectors or the like would be possible, such a use is nevertheless unfavourable for use as a partition or exhibition wall, since an observer would stand in the beam path between the projector and the wall.
Another problem associated with such known wall elements is the problematic cleaning thereof; this is because known wall elements typically have surfaces made of paper, plastic or the like which, besides being of limited quality, in the long term can be kept clean only with difficulty.
Also known from the prior art, for example from German patent application 101 04 644 by the Applicant, are mirrored faces which form a cut-out for placing a screen behind, wherein this screen is then suitable for displaying suitable electronic video media. Such a technology, which would be used for example in the health sector, is nevertheless only suitable to a limited extent as a wall element for interior design.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a large wall element for interior design which on the one hand can be used in a universal and flexible manner as an exhibition, partition or decorative wall or the like, at the same time is suitable for displaying (audio)visual media, and moreover has a surface which is easy to clean and is of high quality.